


Just Like Animals

by Dips_Mananda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Just a teensy bit of plot, Knotting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other relationships referenced, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dips_Mananda/pseuds/Dips_Mananda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheeky little multichapter PWP written for the lovely Purplesauris because she wrote me some smut so of course I had to return the favor. Will be Micheoff, with references to other relationships later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purplesauris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/gifts).



     The first time they meet, it’s in a bar the size of a small house, the air filled with the mingling scent of Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike. Michael sits alone at the bar, fingers tracing the rim of his glass. He had come out to get bevved up, and maybe possibly get laid. The only problem with his plan was that none of the probably nearly 50 Alphas in the room, not a single one had hit him up yet.

     He scoffs into his drink, grumbling. Fine, if an Alpha didn’t want to get their dick wet, then he’d move on to the Betas. He looks around, straightening up as bit as he scours the bar for a Beta that might bite. Sure, he had his first day of work tomorrow at Achievement Hunter, but who cared? He’s got his nose up slightly when a new scent settles in the bar, wood and ginger root, like ginger ale, or a craft beer. It settles heavy on his tongue, spicy in a way that makes his mouth water. He watches the newest Alpha saunter over to the bar, watching how his perpetually sleepy eyes are still bright and alert.

     He watches, entranced, as those blue eyes scan the crowd until they meet  his, how those lips curve into a grin beneath the curled mustache. He blinks, grinning back as his scent spikes with interest. Was he finally about to have a good time? He turns back in his seat as the Alpha makes his way over to the stool beside him, slipping onto it. MIchael watches the Alpha order a drink and toss it back, doing the same with another two after that. With drinks downed and smile looser, the Alpha turns his way. His scent brushes past his nose when he leans towards him, speaking softly. For an Alpha who oozes confidence, his voice is a shock. Not the smooth tone he expected; rather, it cracks and breaks often, but in an endearingly stupid way.

     “You looking for someone sweetheart?”

     He snorts. “Nah, not really, but I guess I could settle for you.”

     His tone is teasing and light, and he knows the Alpha knows. A hand touches his, warm and slightly calloused in places.

     “The name’s Geoff.”

     “Michael.”

     “Well then Mr. Citrus Twist, what do you say to getting out of here and heading somewhere a little more private?”

     He raises an eyebrow at the nickname; sure, he did indeed smell like citrus freshly peeled or juiced, sour and savory all in one, but no one ever called him a nickname based on it. He appraises him silently for a minute, giving a coy grin.

     “Sure you can keep up with me? You look a little sleepy.”

     The way those tattooed fingers twitch at the obvious challenge, the way those eyes flash with playfully acceptance of the challenge, of how those teeth glint in the low light, all of it has him flushing, heat starting to gather in his gut. Geoff grins at him, wickedly, but without malice and jerks his head to the door.

     “Let’s head to my place. I’ll show you just how awake I am.”

     “Let’s go.”

     He grins and slips off of the bar stool, hips swaying as he brushes past the Alpha and to the door. He hears and smells him behind him, grinning at the fact he’s going to get laid good and hard tonight. He stops to wait for Geoff, following his ginger snap scent as he stops at the curb.

     “Thought I’d be getting drunk tonight, I had a friend drop me off from work. Cab okay?”

     “Whatever gets us to your place is fine with me.”

     Geoff grins, sleepy eyes glinting in the low light. He pulls out his cell, calling a cab to be dispatched to them. Michael watches Geoff tuck it back in his pocket, watches the smooth swell of his ass tucked nicely in his jeans. He doesn’t catch Geoff moving though, but he does register the fact when he’s pressed against the bar wall behind them, a mouth pressing a hard kiss to his lips. He presses back into the kiss, nipping and dragging his teeth against his lips, licking to soothe the sting. Geoff kisses like a man eating his favorite candy, licking and sucking at his lower lip.

     Michael huffs out a groan when a thigh wedges itself between his legs, pressing up as Geoff leans into him, licking his mouth open and licking wet, ginger heat onto his tongue. He grins into the kiss, hands moving to wrap around Geoff’s neck, leaning into him as he kisses him back with the same eagerness. His body is pressed against Geoff’s in all the right ways, thighs pressing around Geoff’s where it parts his legs, chest rubbing against his. His back is taut with hidden muscle under his fingertips, and he can’t help but dig his fingers into the wing of his shoulder blade, seeking to satisfy a need to get closer. Geoff groans in pleasure against his mouth, presses closer and presses his knee up, making Michael gasp and then he’s-

     Jerking off of him as the taxi honks behind them, motor puttering softly as the driver waves impatiently to them. Geoff looks back at him, eyes wider, more awake, lips red from kissing and he knows he looks near wrecked, hair a mess of auburn curls, lips puffy and red, a flush high in his cheeks. Geoff grasps his hand, pulling him over to the taxi and opening the door for him, ushering him in first. He slides in, breathless with the promise of more when they reach Geoff’s place. Geoff slides in beside him, closing the door and practically yelling his address to the driver, breathless and excited.

     Michael squirms in his seat, watching Geoff with hungry eyes. He’s nearly half hard in his boxers, and god he hopes the driver is one of the people who never follows speed limits. He drifts towards Geoff almost subconsciously, leaning in to nip along his neck, making a soft noise against the soft flesh. He hums as Geoff wraps an arm around his hips, tugging him into his lap, despite the disapproving look the driver is giving him in the front seat. He hears the partition close and he lets out a breathless chuckle, letting out a groan when warm lips attach to his neck, teeth grazing his skin, raising red marks to the surface. He bites his lip as Geoff’s teeth leave their gentle mark on his skin, turning the pale cream of the unblemished column of his throat to a map of each bite he’ll give him tonight.

     Michael can’t help but rock in his lap, and it’s with an embarrassed chuckle that he realizes he’s slicking his underwear like a goddamn teenager in heat. Geoff’s hands slip just under the edge of his shirt, warm hands slipping up to curve along his ribs, shirt getting pulled up with his hand. He hums, fingers curling into the soft, dark hair at the back of Geoff’s head, tugging gently as he grins at him.

     “Can’t wait to get home to try and undress me?”

     “What can I say, I like to take peeks.”

     He laughs, leaning to kiss him hard and deep, no meaning to the kiss other than “this cab had better damn hurry or I’m going to strip in his car.” Geoff meets him with a sly roll of his hips, tongue licking lines of heat against his lips, ginger and alcohol. He’s drunk with the headiness of it, biting at Geoff’s lips if only to draw blood, to thicken the scent in the air. The car jerks to a stop that has him nearly tumbling out of his lap, thighs wet with slick when he slides off of Geoff. He waits with wide eyed eagerness as Geoff pays the cabbie and hauls him out, hands firm on his biceps.

     He nearly trips as he’s pulled towards the house, chuckling under his breath as he hurries with him, hands grasping at Geoff’s shirt. They pause on the porch, Geoff fumbling to retrieve keys with fingers unsteady with need and near frantic want. Michael nuzzles at his neck, cooing a soft Omega sound into his neck before biting hard, a challenge to hurry up before he gets impatient. Geoff clearly takes it as such, getting the door unlocked and nearly falling inside. Michael grins, all sharp canines and breathless nips as he pushes inside, kicking off his shoes impatiently. Geoff grabs at him again, pressing him against the wall as his hands ruck up his shirt, calloused fingers curling around his ribs as a hard kiss is slanted against Michael’s lips. It has him squirming, pulling Geoff into him, arms curling around his neck to fist in the hair at the back of Geoff’s head.

     Michael groans as a hot tongue swipes over his bottom lip, teeth following in hot little sparks of pain. He feels a hand go down to his thigh, yanking one up to rest at Geoff’s hip, and he immediately drags the other up as well, trusting Geoff not to let him fall. He doesn’t, of course, Alpha strength making up his body and it has Michael shivering and yanking on Geoff’s hair. He’s pressed to the wall, a hot and willing Alpha between his legs, and he moans at the fact that oh yes, he was getting it good. He pulls out of the kiss to pant, releasing his hair with a growl to yank off his own shirt, tossing it away and kissing at Geoff again. Geoff pulls away to press kisses down his jaw, licking a hot stripe over the scent gland in his jaw before biting down, hard enough to leave a nice red mark that will stay for a few days. It has Michael nearly keening, system flooded with pure need and want. He’s breathless as Geof does the same down the column of his throat, leaving mark after mark over the pale skin.

     Michael moans and bucks his hips up against Geoff, thighs squeezing around him and cock grinding uncomfortably against his zipper. His hole twitches, leaking slick slowly. He pants, using his grip on Geoff’s hair to pull his head back from his neck. He stares at him, grinning when he speaks.

     “Be a goddamn gentlemen and take me to the bedroom.”

     He sees Geoff smirk, and that’s the only warning he gets before he’s being yanked over the mans shoulder, carried like a sack of potatoes. It has him shouting in slight anger and shock, feet kicking.

     “Hey! I can walk you-!”

     A sharp smack on his jean clad ass has him yelping and quieting slightly, cock jumping at the pain.

     “Quiet Omega. You wanted the bedroom, I’m taking you there.”

     Michael whines and grinds his clothed cock against Geoff’s shoulder, purposefully wiggling his hips in his vision. His zipper is digging uncomfortably into his cock, grinding it against his groin as he rocks. It hurts, but in a ‘god dammit just take my pants off and fuck me’ sort of way. He yelps and moans when he receives another smack for the teasing grinding, biting his lip to muffle anymore noises. He grinds in small circles against his shoulder, legs kicking slightly as his fingers curl into his shirt.

     He hears Geoff open the door, watches it pass as he's carried inside. It's closed and locked with a firm click, and his pulse jumps in excitement. He wiggles against his shoulder, his breath huffing out of him as he's flopped onto the bed, bouncing lightly and watching tattooed hands petting his bare hip. He lifts a foot, placing it against Geoff's sternum and giving him a challenging look.

     "Shirt off."

     A growl answers the statement, nails dragging over his skin and making him moan softly. He watches Geoff shuck off his shirt, grinning at what he sees. He's not super buff, some pudge around his middle, but he can see the muscle hidden under the layer of fat. He grins and sits up, getting on his knees and crawling over to Geoff, reaching deft fingers to undo his fly as he nuzzles at the hidden wing of his hipbone.

     "You gonna let me see old man? Or are you getting tired already?"

     Hands grip his hair, pulling him back and the pricks of pain make him whine in need.

     "We haven't even started, but since you're so mouthy, why don't you put it to better use."

     Geoff tugs at his hair before moving one hand to finish what Michael had started, undoing his jeans and rolling his hips to get them down. The swell of his cock under the fabric of his boxers has Michael nearly drooling. Geoff, despite appearances, was pure Alpha down to his core. Thick and heavy, even through the fabric barrier Michael can tell he’s no puppy dicked Alpha. If he was this big already, how big would his knot be?

     Michael waits as Geoff tugs his boxers down, freeing his cock from the confines and sighing as the waistband settles snug under his balls. Michael licks his lips, looking up at Geoff.

     “So can I touch or what?”

     Geoff grins, palm sliding against his jaw, calloused thumb pressing between his lips to press warm and heavy on his tongue, silencing his words. He hums, grinning lazily.

     “You can touch, but only with your mouth. Let’s see how pretty those lips look stretched around my cock.”

     Michael bites at his thumb softly, grinning when he retracts it and leaning forward, licking at the ridge of his crown, humming at the bitter saltiness that bursts over his tongue. He purses his lips in a lewd kiss, kissing the head of his cock before opening his lips and taking him into his mouth. He hums around him, sliding down as far as he can go before drawing back and bobbing his head. He hears Geoff moan above him, feels his other hand return to gripping his hair and lets out a soft Omegan sound around his cock.

      He bobs his head, suckling as he pulls back, eyes falling closed as he laps at Geoff’s underside, humming around him and hollowing his cheeks around him, sucking hard as he presses down. He stops before he hits the back of his throat, pausing for a moment to collect himself and blink tears out of his eyes. Geoff’s hands tighten in his hair as he makes a deep noise, starting to speak.

     “Michael, you don’t have to take it all, it’s a lot to- _swallow_.”

     Michael rolls his eyes at Geoff and presses all the way down until his nose presses into the dark, curly hair at Geoff’s pelvis. The heavy weight of Geoff’s cock in his throat has him humming, swallowing around him and angling his head for a better fit. It’s tight, with Geoff’s girth, but it makes Michael’s head swim with the neediness he feels. Geoff groans, tugging on his hair as he rocks his hips, fitting better into the tight heat of Michael’s throat.

     Michael moans around him when the hands in his hair guide him back before forward again, Geoff's cock gliding in the wet heat of his mouth. Geoff uses his hands to dictate the rhythm and it has Michael near melting. He quickly learns what Geoff likes, hollowing his cheeks on each pull down, sucking and tonguing the ridge of his head with every pull up. It's messy and absolutely filthy, but Michael loves every minute of it.

     His throat is rubbed raw with every thrust and pull, and he finds himself urging Geoff to hold him down more and more often. He loves the way his cock chokes him, makes it hard to breath, makes his head light and dizzy with lack of oxygen. Geoff is moaning freely above him, murmuring filthy praise about how good he was being, how he was going to be so good bouncing on his knot.

     It has Michael moaning around him, a hand going down to paw at his still clothed crotch, grinding the heel of his palm into his cock. Geoff grins down at him, grinding against his lips.

     “Getting impatient down there? Maybe it’s time we get down to it then hmm?”

     Michael nods around his cock, pulling back with a gasp, grinning up at him. Saliva slicks his lips and he licks it away, blowing a kiss at him. Geoff pushes him back, shucking off his pants and boxers, baring himself fully to Michael. He grins, wiggling his hips, thumbs hooking in the waistband of his jeans and tugging down, shucking off his pants and boxers in one go and tossing them aside. The boxers were ruined with slick anyways. He grins at Geoff and flops back, humming as the older man covers his body with his, belly pressing against his as he kisses him hard. He hums into the kiss, licking lazily at Geoff's tongue. He pulls back to speak, grinding shamelessly against him.

   “Come on old man, get it up. I don’t want you falling asleep on me.”

     Geoff hums and pulls back, grabbing a pillow and lifting Michael’s hips, wedging the pillow under them to keep them up. Michael huffs when slow fingers drag up his thighs, letting out a choked off Omegan sound when they trace over the inside of his thighs. He growls, looking up at Geoff and glaring challengingly.

     “Hurry the fuck up, I didn’t come here to sleep.”

     Geoff growls at him, a deep Alpha sound that has him wanting to whimper and apologize, but that thought's blown away when he feels fingers running up the cleft of his ass, gathering up the slick that dropped down. He moans when a hot finger rubs his rim, slick beading out slowly. He can practically taste the scent of arousal on the air, the heavy Alpha musk setting his blood pounding. He presses back against the finger, hole unfurling and loosening more and more simply from the rubbing. He keens when Geoff finally eases a thick finger past his rim, sliding in until the first knuckle. He tosses his head back into the pillow when the finger curls, hooking into his prostate and rubbing with gentle motions.

     He has to concentrate hard to keep from spilling from just that single, thick finger, but god does Geoff know what he’s doing, milking every little gasp and moan from him. He lets out a broken moan when a second finger rubs at his rim, urging a louder moan from him when it eases slowly past his rim. Michael can hardly breath around the pleasure that has his cock straining against his stomach, precum beading at the tip and smearing against his belly. He hears Geoff crooning above him and strains to listen to what the Alpha is saying.

     “You close Michael? Gonna come so soon?”

     He whimpers, that isn’t fair, what he’s doing. Purposefully curling and hooking his fingers into his prostate, dragging slow, warm lines over his walls. He whimpers when his gut clenches, he’s so close to coming.

     “Don’t wanna come yet, please Geoff, wanna come around your knot.”

     Geoff chuckles and rubs his prostate firmly, leaning down to kiss over his collarbones as a third finger prods at his rim.

     “Oh don’t worry Michael, you will. But first you need to come around my fingers, like a good little boy.”

     Michael whines low in his throat, but nods along. He’s gone multiple rounds before, this won’t be anything new. With that reassurance in place, Michael lets the pleasure he’d been holding back, knotting his gut into a tense ball ready to burst, take center stage. He focuses on how Geoff’s fingers feel in his hole, how his rim parts easily with the right insistence. He tosses his head back with a keening moan as he presses a third finger into him, stretching him wider open in preparation for his cock, and when the time comes, his knot.

     Michael pants softly at the thought, teetering on the edge of coming and he finally makes it when Geoff hooks his fingers hard, pressing into his prostate and rubbing. He comes hard, head thrown back and throat working around a loud cry of ecstasy. He shudders as Geoff keeps rubbing and stretching him, working him through it as if to make it last longer. When he finally comes down it’s to Geoff licking over his stomach, cleaning up the stripes of his cum where it had splattered over his smooth stomach.

      He whimpers at him, wiggling his hips to tell him he was back and coherent. Geoff grins up at him from where he was nuzzling his stomach, pupils dilated and eyes warm with lust. He sits up fully, humming as he crooks his fingers in him.

     “While you’re so nice and wet, we will be needing lube. You have any?”

     “Top drawer, nightstand.”

      He watches Geoff lean over to the nightstand, curling his fingers in him, sending a bolt of pleasure up his spine that borders on too much. He whines when the fingers slip out of him, but perks up when he watches Geoff bring them to his mouth, licking off his slick as he rolls the tube of lube in his hand. Michael huffs and growls, reaching to pull Geoff down and kiss him hard, licking the taste of his own slick off his tongue, rich and tangy with citrus. He gasps when Geoff nudges his head against him, hand going down to steady himself as he slips in slowly.

     Michael’s breath catches in his throat as he presses in inch by thick inch, slipping in an inch before slipping out and pressing back in. Michael grips Geoff’s tattooed forearm where it grips the headboard, clinging as Geoff methodically fucks Michael wide open. He keens when Geoff finally, achingly slips in that last inch, hips pressing snug against Michael’s ass. Geoff was thicker than he’d thought, filling him to a point near tipping into too much. He doesn’t mind it though, moaning brokenly when Geoff draws back, rolling his hips forward in a smooth, steady rhythm, letting him get used to the weight and heft of his cock.

     After a minute of this Michael gets impatient, snarling weakly at Geoff and rocking his hips.

     “Come on, come on, fuck me Geoff!”

     Geoff moans and growls at that, rolling his hips back before thrusting forward, rocking home with hard precision, hips smacking his bare ass as he thrusts harder. Michael moans and gasps, chest heaving as he tugs on Geoff’s hand, pulling it down until he can suckle on two fingers, watching Geoff as his pupils dilate more. He moans around the fingers when Geoff grips his hips with his free hand, pulling him back into each thrust.

     Michael moans with each hard thrust, rocking back into it until Geoff’s cock slides in at a deeper angle, pressing into his prostate with every upward stroke of his cock. It has Michael moaning filthily, clenching around Geoff’s cock. He listens as Geoff moans, fingers petting over Michaels tongue as he thrusts deep, knot pulsing as it slowly starts to inflate. Michael grins, arching his back to get his hips into a better angle, head tossing back with a loud moan as it hits so nicely against his prostate, making him see stars. He whines, squeezing around Geoff as he keeps thrusting, knot slowly growing fatter and thicker.

     “Geoff, Geoff, Geoff. Please come on, give it to me. I want it.”

     He can practically hear Geoff’s smirk in his words. “You want my knot Omega? You want it to fill your greedy hole?”

     “Yes!” He practically squeals as Geoff aims another hard thrust into his prostate. Geoff chuckles and sits up fully, working into him until he has to press in fully as his knot inflates, sealing them together as Geoff spasms through the first round of cum, moaning through his orgasm. His hips jerk as he comes, tiny little motions that drive him just that much deeper. Michael vibrates with pleasure coiled tight in his gut, his cock aching between his legs with the need to come. He whines at Geoff, panting and needy.

     “Come on motherfucker, come on, don’t leave me hanging.”

     He lets out an embarrassingly high Omegan mewl as Geoff wraps a hand around his smooth cock, stroking with firm pressure, thumb flicking over the head and teasing along the ridge. His fingers press into the sensitive base where his knot would be if he had one, and Michael doesn’t bother trying to hide his keen, head tossing back as he comes, stomach clenching and unclenching as ropes of his thinner Omegan seed paint his belly.

     He pants as he comes down slowly, Geoff humming above him as he settles back on his calves. Michael grins lazily up at him, rolling his hips and clenching teasingly around Geoff’s knot.

     “Gonna give me another round old man? Or do you only have one in you?”

     “Cheeky shit. With the way you’re clamping down on my knot like a greedy whore, I don’t doubt you’ll get your second round.”

     Michael grins, stretching out long and languidly, biting back a whimper as it presses Geoff’s head into his prostate. Geoff grins as he lazily grips Michael hips, tugging and pulling his hips, encouraging him into a smooth rolling of his hips that has him keening and his spent cock twitching. He whines from oversensitivity after a few moments, stilling his hips and panting as Geoff spills another load of cum into him. He looks up at Geoff, grinning breathlessly as he lets his hips be pulled into that smooth rolling again.

     “Didn’t think you had it in you, old man.”

     “Watch it Omega, or I’ll put you over my knee.”

     Michael laughs at that, winking at Geoff. He hums at Geoff’s answering smile, shifting. It takes a while for Geoff’s knot to deflate, cum oozing out around him as he slides out. Michael hums and sits up, feeling fucked open and sated as he stretches, standing slowly and wobbling before he regains his balance.

     “I love oozing cum as much as the next guy, but I’m gonna shower. That fine with you?”

     “Down the hall, to the left. Have at it. I’ll clean up the bed and set out some clean boxers for you. Your other ones are ruined.”

     “Aww, providing for me already? What’s next, babies?”

     A sharp smack on his ass has Michael yelping and looking back at Geoff, growling playfully.

     “Get going pup, then get the hell back here for some goddamn cuddles. You’re welcome to stay tonight.”

     “Sure sure, lemme just go shower.”

     Michael leaves the bedroom with eyes watching the sway of his hips, grinning to himself as he pads to the bathroom. Yes, this was a good choice for tonight.

~~~

     Everyone says the shower is where they remember the most stuff or have ideas and fuck are they right. It’s as Michael is scrubbing through his hair that he remembers he has his first day of work tomorrow. He hurries through the rest of the cleaning, wrenching the knobs to off and near jumping out, drying with a soft towel and dressing in the boxers left for him. He rushes to Geoff’s room, gathering the clothes in there and yanking them on. Geoff frowns up from the bed, laying on fresh sheets.

      “Got somewhere to be?”

     “Yeah, fuck! Forgot about my first day tomorrow.”

     “Need a ride home?”

     “Nah, I can get another taxi. Thanks though. Tonight was fun.”

     “Stay safe Michael.”

     “You too Geoff.”

     Michael leaves feeling just a tad bad for rushing out so fast, but hey, it was just a one night stand. True, a one night stand with a hot fucking Alpha, but that was beside the point. He shakes the thought off as he leaves, calling a cab and waiting impatiently for it to arrive. When it does he slips in, fixing his curls as he tells the driver his address and snaps out a “make it snappy.” He doesn’t miss the drivers look in the mirror but brushes it off, biting his lip as he waits for his arrival.

~~~

     When he gets back to his apartment the first thing he does is strip and fall into bed, making sure his phone is plugged in and on, alarm set for tomorrow. He was nervous, a bit, but he really didn’t have a reason to be. He was going to his first day working for Roosterteeth, mainly Achievement Hunters, tomorrow, and he couldn’t be more excited.

~~~

     When Michael arrives at the building the next day, he’s tired and still a bit sore from the night before, a small hitch in his step making him grimace. A sweet Omega he learns is named Kara shows him to a small room full of clutter, a desk and a monitor being set up.

     “I’ll let the boss know you’re here.”

     “Uh, yeah thanks.”

     Kara smiles and leaves him in the office, quipping a short “settle in” over her shoulder. He does exactly that, moving to the desk and looking over everything. He huffs when he see’s that mostly nothing was wired yet, and he drags a hand over his face in exasperation. He drops to his knees, scooting up under the desk to start wiring everything together.

~~~

     Geoff is sipping his second cup of coffee when Kara pops in, smiling at Geoff and informing him that Michael was here. His head still swims a bit from last nights bevs, and he nods and gets up. He ambles out of the office, heading to where they had to put Michael until they made room for him. He knocks on the door as he brushes it open.

     “So, kid, see you got here in one- Holy fucking dicks.”

     Geoff stops short in the doorway, the scent in the room hitting him hard. Citrus twist. Just like the Omega from the night before. He blinks in surprise as a muffled shit is muttered under the desk, ginger curls popping out from underneath. Brown eyes widen in surprise when they meet Geoff’s, and he watches the boy swallow hard. He stares as he looks at all the red, teeth shaped marks over the boys neck and knows he put them there.

     Motherfucking dicks.

~~~

     Holy fucking shit. Michael stares at the Alpha from last night in surprise, ginger heavy on his tongue as he gapes. What. The. Fuck. He watches the Alpha- Geoff- clear his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a nervous chuckle.

     “So uh, welcome to Achievement Hunter?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved this, hated it, think of some criticism, comments are love! If you want to talk to me more, hit me up at dipsmananda.tumblr.com


End file.
